Insulae Latus Oceanus
(= Ocean Side Islands) Consists of Sanctus Christophoros, Sanctae Mariae ad Nives, Sanctus Eustachius, Regina Saba, Sanctus Martinus Dominant culture: Maltese History Sanctus Christophoros was colonized by both the French and British, with the French holding the northern and southern tip of the island and the British the part in the middle. They even worked together against the Carib population on the island, discovering a plot to kill them and ambushing the Carib before they were able to pull it off. They massacred the Carib. The French sold their part of the island to the Knights Hospitaller in 1651, the English held on to their part for a while longer. They had colonized Sanctae Mariae ad Nives in 1628 from their holdings on Sanctus Christophoros. It was named after the Our Lady of the Snows, a legend about the holy Mary. The English used Nevis because it was shorter. It didn't have the violent history that it's neighbor had. Instead by 1660 it had become the most profitable colony the English owned because of it's production of sugar. Sadly, a massive earthquake struck the English capital of Nevis, Jamestown, and destroyed it. The Knights started sending troops and supplies to help the survivors. Then they started helping them build another town into the new main city. The English viewed this intervention as an invasion. The Knights disputed those claims and in turn claimed that the English had neglected to help their fellow Christians. The Knights refused to leave the island to what they called a 'neglecting governor' and the English refused to give up an island that was rightfully theirs. There was a lot of arguing back and forth and even a small naval skirmish that the Knights won. In the end the English sold Nevis and their part of Saint Christopher to the Knights. They were in the middle of fighting the Nine Year's War and couldn't afford to open up another front. The sale was seen as a great diplomatic victory for the Knights, albeit by playing dirty. The Knights officially renamed the island to Sanctae Mariae ad Nives, the Latin name for the island. Common people call the island Nevis. By 1750 soil erosion and soil depletion are causing the profits from Sanctae Mariae ad Nives to decrease. Fortunately the yields from Sanctus Christophoros are increasing immensely. Sanctus Eustachius has was colonized by the Dutch who made the island into a neutral zone and free port, making it into a flourishing economy. The island was nicknamed 'The Golden Rock' for this reason. Being forced to sell Sanctus Eustachius during the Rampjaar was a huge blow for the Dutch. The Knights closed the free port and once they owned it the island was no longer considered a neutral zone. The island's economy went into a serious recession after this and has only recovered since the early 1700's when its large and well protected harbor made it into the distribution center of goods coming and going from the nearby islands. Because of this it is able to support a population of over 10000. Regina Saba was sold to the Knights in 1672 as well, it is the only island in the possession of the Knights that isn't named after a saint. Instead this island is named after the Queen of Sheba from the Old Testament. The island was colonized by the Dutch but changed hands a couple of times until the Dutch sold it during the Rampjaar. After that the English and French never claimed the island again. Columbus discovered Sanctus Martinus on November 11, the day of Saint Martin of Tours, after whom he named the island. The Spanish had a small settlement on the island, but it was never a priority. In 1631 the Dutch established a settlement on the island and started mining salt. The French and English established settlements themselves. But the Spanish wanted to keep their island and get in on the salt trade. Since they were already at war with the Dutch because of the Eighty Year's War, they attacked and seized the island. When the war ended they deserted the island, their interest laid elsewhere. The Dutch and French took the opportunity to re-establish their colonies. In 1648 they agreed on a border between their colonies. The French sold their part of the island to the Knights, but the Dutch held on to the south until 1672. That year is the Rampjaar (Disaster Year) when the Dutch found themselves at war with the French, English and several German Princes with a revolution on top of that. Desperate for money the Dutch sold their half of Sanctus Martinus to the Knights who have since then held on to the whole island. Points of Interest * Baseterre, Sanctus Christophoros. Made into the capital of Sanctus Christophoros by De Poincy, the governor that arranged the sale of the islands to the Knights. When the Knights acquired Nevis, Baseterre was made into the capital of that island as well. * Montem Miseria, Sanctus Christophoros. Highest mountain on the island. * Castellum Montis Sulphure (Brimstone Hill fort), Sanctus Christophoros. A fort on the top of a very high and steep hill that overlooks the sea. It has a reputation for invulnerability. * Tomb of Thomas Warner, Sanctus Christophoros. This tomb holds the founder of the English colony on the island. * Ruinae de Jamestown (Ruins of Jamestown), Sanctae Mariae ad Nives. They are somewhere near the northwestern shore of the island, either underwater if the city sank or under the sand if the coastline shifted. From time to time undead appear near where the city used to be, but nobody ever sees them appear. The exact location of the ruins are still unknown. Often treasure hunters are looking in the area to find the city that is reputed to still hold various riches. * Apex Sanctae Mariae ad Nives (Nevis Peak), Sanctae Mariae ad Nives. A Volcano that hasn't been active in years but there are still fumaroles and hot springs on the island. * Charlestown, Sanctae Mariae ad Nives. Founded by the English this is the former capital of Nevis. * Fovea, Sanctus Eustachius. A dormant volcano with a lush rainforest growing on it's flanks. * Sinus Aurantiaco, Sanctus Eustachius. A large and well protected harbor on the leeward side of the island, up to 200 vessels can lay anchor at the same time. * In Peluis (The Bowl), Regina Saba. The Main city on Regina Saba, it is in a valley surrounded by hills. * Ruinas In Lapsus Terrae (Ruins of the Landslide), Regina Saba. The ruins of the old settlements from the first half of the 17th century, the village was swallowed by a landslide in the late 17th century. * Sinus Castellum (Fort Bay), Regina Saba. The only harbor on the island and the only way in and out of the interior of the island. It is a small harbor with only one pier. * Montem Scaenarum (Mount Scenery), Regina Saba. A potentially active volcano on Regina Saba, it last erupted in 1640 with explosions and pyroclastic flows. * Fort Amsterdam, Sanctus Martinus. A fort built by the Dutch. * Sinus Rubeus (Red Bay), Sanctus Martinus. A bay where the sand has a reddish hue. Notable Inhabitants Link Sites * Sinus Aurantiaco * Baseterre * In Peluis * Sinus Rubeus